battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing was a heavyweight robot built by Hardcore Robotics for the first season ABC reboot of BattleBots. It was not their main robot, but was brought in case there were not enough robots to fill the bracket. Since there were, Swamp Thing was not needed. Its weapons were a small overhead axe, a flamethrower on the front, and a rear hinged thwacking tail with lights. Said tail as connected to the back of the body with a electromagnet so the tail could be ditched mid fight. It did not compete, but did beat Chronic in a grudge match. Hardcore Robotics competed with Tombstone in the ABC reboot in 2015. The robot also applied for the second season of the reboot along side Tombstone, but it was not selected to return. A previous model that resembled a crocodile or alligator and built from scraps entered the 2004 NPC Charity Event. This version was a middleweight, its weapons were a pair of jaws on the front of the robot, and a small spike in the back. The jaws did not use motors, the lower jaw was just a hinged wedge but was activated by Swamp Thing accelerating, opening the jaws, and then decelerating, closing the jaws. Swamp Thing regular appears at Robogames with moderate success. Robot History 2004 NPC charity Event After receiving a bye, Swamp Thing went up against Falconizer. Despite getting tossed multiple times by Falconizer's spinning drum, Swamp Thing was still moving before the time ran out. Falconizer won on a judge's decision and Swamp Thing was now in the loser's bracket. It received a second bye in the loser's bracket and went up against Red Square. Red Square got underneath Swamp Thing multiple times and flipped it onto its back after a collision between both robots. After this, Swamp Thing moved to the corner of the arena and Red Square pushed it under the pulverizer. Swamp Thing ran away and Red Square got underneath Swamp Thing once again. Red Square tried to flip Swamp Thing, but misses and Swamp Thing drove itself at the arena wall. Swamp Thing drove over Red Square some more and later stopped moving. Red Square tried pushing it toward the pulverizer, but Swamp Thing was already being counted out. Red Square won by KO and Swamp Thing was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 1 In Swamp Thing's only fight, it met Chronic and, despite losing its tail, won after something happened to Chronic's drive. This was actually the first fight in the new arena. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Trivia *Swamp thing was beaten by a Team Whyachi robot twice in a row in the same Battlebots event. *Swamp Thing made a cameo during the intro of episode 8 of the 3rd season of the reboot on Discovery. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots whose final battle was a win